


Luscious

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of come-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves to suck Peter’s cock.<br/>Peter in turn loves it when Stiles sucks his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly popped up in my head again (don't ask)
> 
> So.. yeah... the summary says it all really.. ^^
> 
> Unbeta'd, etc etc, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you like it! =)

 

 

The one thing Peter had always figured, but what he actually got to experience firsthand on a daily base now, was that Stiles’ luscious lips were absolutely perfect for sucking cock.

 

Especially Peter’s cock.

 

And not only thát. No, Stiles apparently also really loves to suck cock, like _really_ loves it. It was like the boy’s mouth was especially made for sucking, and Peter could definitely live with that.

 

Stiles’ hunger for his cock did came with some ‘minor’ problematic social trifles at times.

 

Like when the kid would drag him into the bathroom of some classy high-society restaurant that Peter insisted on eating at, just because he wanted to ‘liven the dull place up a bit by giving it some action’.

 

Peter could never resist and they hadn’t eaten in one single place that didn’t afterwards bore the remnants of his come.

 

Sometimes Stiles would drag him into a bathroom all pissed off at some rude waiter – or because the food didn’t come quick enough or ‘didn’t taste good enough’ –, locking the door behind them only to press Peter up against it and dropping to his knees to start sucking him with gusto, sucking him dry and spitting his come all over the floor and walls with a content little smile upon his face. And Peter would always let him.

 

It was weird in a way, because Peter always saw himself as someone having more class than that, but when Stiles wanted to fuck things up, wanted to use him to fuck things up, he couldn’t care less about status or what people might think of him.

 

He actually loved the way Stiles always seemed to fall entirely out of place with his arm hooked in Peter’s, how Stiles always kept wearing that dreadful plaid no matter where Peter would take him. And he always kept taking his little filth-mouthed lover to the most expensive restaurants he could find.

 

Of course there were ‘a few’ places that had _politely_ asked them to leave, places that had _suggested_ they’d perhaps _be better served to their liking_ at another establishment. Stiles had took it upon himself to keep track of the places they could never return to by leaving little colorful smiley-covered post-its on Peter’s fridge baring the restaurant’s name.

 

Peter always smiled with fondness when seeing his post-it covered fridge.

 

 

And here he was, sitting in the big leather-armchair in his living-room, some stupid 80s horror-flick Stiles always insisted on watching playing on mute in the background, the boy’s head settled in between his thighs.

 

He’d always loved blow-jobs, he’d always thought it an important aspect of a healthy relationship and apparently Stiles absolutely agreed with him on that, something which made them an even more suitable match than they’d always thought they’d be.

 

He wanted to let his head fall back, to close his eyes and let his head fully relax against the headrest of the chair, but the sight of Stiles’ luscious lips wrapped around his cock was just too beautiful to miss.

 

He wanted to watch it all, he even berated his own eyes in his mind for needing to blink on occasion.  

 

The slurping sounds Stiles made when he tried to restrain his overproduction of saliva, combined with the filthy sounds of his wet lips and tongue sucking and licking his cock reechoed  loudly through the room. Peter’s own husky moans rumbling deep inside his chest before exiting his throat dominated qua sound though, making the slurps seem more distant than they actually were.

 

He watched how Stiles let his head bob down until Peter could feel the boy’s lips brush against the patch of hair at the base of his cock and his nose against the skin of his lower abdomen.

 

He literally swallowed him whole even though Peter was definitely well equipped. The sight of Stiles’ lack of gag-reflex was a sight worthy to behold and cherish on its own. _God, those lips. That mouth…_

 

As if the little swirl Stiles threw in at the tip of his head just before he let Peter almost slip out entirely wasn’t enough to let his eyes roll back in his head, he would classify the feeling of the tip of the boy’s tongue prodding at his slit as downright mind-melting.

 

He felt how Stiles’ wet muscle wrapped around him and enclosed him against his palate with every downward movement, alternating the pressure of suction just right. He relished how Stiles cupped his balls and played with it like he was handling a set of Baoding-balls. _He absolutely love the way Stiles sucked his cock._

 

“Such a good boy,” he couldn’t help but pant out in a voice so husky he didn’t even recognize it as his own as he firmly raked his hands through the boy’s hair. He liked Stiles’ hair longer like this, long enough so he could take a hold on it with a tight grip. And Stiles apparently liked it too, if the deep moans the boy’s let out every-time he tightened his grip were anything to go by.

 

It didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm literally being sucked out of him, the feeling starting in his abdomen and slowly traveling downward until it suddenly ripped through his entire body making all his limbs stiffen up while he felt his dick throb and pulse down Stiles’ throat.

 

When he felt his whole body go limb and he sat there like a starfish, fully blissed-out, Stiles took one last suck and released him with an exaggerated and overly satisfied little pop.

 

“I love sucking your cock,” he noted with content while planting himself on Peter’s lap.

 

“And I love it when you suck my cock,” he replied while brushing the boys cheek with his hand.

 

“Can we go out for dinner tomorrow?”

 

“We can.” He brushed his thumb across Stiles’ bruised lip, utterly fixated on the way the boy’s swollen red skin moved under the pressure of his own digit.

 

“Remind me that I need to buy new post-its?” Stiles asked against his thumb.

 

He smiled while guiding the boy’s mouth to his own.

 

“I will.”

 

 

 

                                                                                           - FIN -


End file.
